


Without a Sign, His Sword The Brave Man Draws, And Asks No Omen, But His Country's Cause

by get_glitch3d



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: ARE MY EYES YELLOW, Dark Humor, F/M, Oh god, i got this idea a little while ago, i'll add characters and tags as this goes on, mulan style, nicknames in the middle of war, snafu gives tate her nickname, stubborn ofc, war ruins you, without a sign his sword the brave man draws and asks no omen but his country's cause, you lose men in war you hope you don't but you always do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate isn't sure how she passed, sure, she cheated a little, but women weren't supposed to be in the marines. Not now, anyway. So, here she sits cursing her government for not paying attention, but this was her idea. She'd like to win the war and she'd like to go home as soon as possible. Or as soon as a woman pretending to be a man can. That is when they've fallen in love with their fellow comrade and refuse to own up to anything of their doing. </p><p>It was a solid plan. Keyword: was.</p><p>- Title from The Iliad by Homer. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Sign, His Sword The Brave Man Draws, And Asks No Omen, But His Country's Cause

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SHIT I saw someone else published a story with the same idea I got AGES ago so I very quickly typed this up.

Tate Marlo was shaking out her hands, she was nervous, to say the least. She had no idea if she could get away with this, if she could, she'd be happy and surprised. Her application had already passed, and she'd passed her psychical, too. Her brother had done it, so no one would ask questions about the breasted “man”. But she'd be kicked out if they found out she was a woman. Tate would, without a doubt, definitely curse her government for not keeping a better eye on applications.

Of course she only told one person where she was going, and that was her brother. He wasn't that much older than her, only a couple years, but he'd injured himself in the army and couldn't fight. Tate had only told her brother because her mother would have a fit if she'd told her, and her father, like most people would say: “War is no place for a woman.” And it might not have been, but she believed that if men were laying down their lives, the least she could do was fight for them, with them. Alongside them. She had no right to do anything else, people begged to differ.

Tate was stubborn, headstrong, whatever word you'd like to use, she was that. Often times, it nearly got her killed, and that was around her neighborhood, it begged the question, what would it do at war?

She stared into the full length mirror beside her desk and commenced straightening her collar for the twelfth time, her hands shaking as she did. Tate let out a breath and thanked the Lord that she was gifted with a name that could apply to a man. Her eighteenth birthday had only been a couple days ago, and here she was, already to go.

Tate's moss green uniform fit perfectly in certain places, but loosely in others. She also thanked the Lord that she wasn't large-busted, otherwise she'd have some major explaining to do, but as it were, she already had to bind her chest to keep it down. She was lanky enough to be a man, tall enough, too.

But she sighed, she sighed because the lump in her throat wouldn't go away even when she cleared her throat. 

“I've gotta get goin'.” Tate called out as she pulled the edge of her uniform jacket down. Her brother's steps were slow up the stairs as he walked up to meet her. 

“This is crazy.” He told her, a crutch under his arm as he came into her room. “You're not gonna get through.”

“I just have to get to there, look like a man, walk and talk like a man, and act like one,” She paused, looking over her brother, Johnny. “I'll get by.”

“What if you don't make it?”

She sighed, sliding her bag off her bed. “I'll worry about that when I get to it, okay?”

“Mama's is gonna be pissed.”

Tate let out a short laugh, nodding slightly with a of couple tears in her eyes. “I'm counting on it, if I get near death, she's gonna come in, pull me from the middle ground and kill me herself, six ways to Sunday.”

Johnny sighed and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, looking up at her. “You'll pass as a guy.” 

“Is that some sorta insult, there, ace?” Tate questioned, using his nickname. 

“Nah, it's the truth... You're taller than me, and most guys your age... You cut your hair for this shit, Tate. You got a lil' bit of muscle, too.” Johnny noticed, reaching forward to teasingly squeeze her biceps.

“Shut up. You're gonna make me blush.” She mocked, shoving her brother's shoulder. He straightened the crutch under his arm, wobbling slightly as he watched her. 

“You have got to watch your ass, got it?” Johnny pointed at her, shifting slightly. “Don't let those knuckleheads try and bring you down.”

“You talking about the Japs or my comrades?”

“Comrades.” Johnny grinned, shaking his head slightly. 

“Yes, sir.” She grinned back, saluting him before she leaned down, kissed his forehead and took off down the stairs.

“And don't get sassy towards any of 'em, you'll lose your damn head that way.”

“Already have!” Tate called back, swinging open the front door before she stepped through it, closing it behind herself. Her bag was pressed to her side, small enough to pass but large enough to hold a few things.

She was going to fight for her life, and the lives of others, and she'd go down swinging.


End file.
